Back again take two
by HiDiNgFrOmYoU
Summary: Ok so this is my 2nd theroy on how the OT5 started... so ummm plz read it and then uhhh maybe review plz!


Back again take two...

Ok so this is the back again where I make revisions on it and a different ending... starts out as OT4 then goes to OT5... Ryoma is kinda OOC along with like all the others but I really don't care...

--

Ryoma Echizen walked into his school, Kanto regional high. He was instantly glomped by a hyperactive redhead with blue eyes.

"E-Eiji-senpai," Ryoma gasped, losing air fast as his friends and classmate Eiji Kikiumaru insisted on hugging him to death.

"Eiji let him go," Shuichiro Oishi said running over and pulling the excited 17 year old of the 15 year old, Ryoma skipped two grades.

"Ryoma, welcome back, I thought you were living in America until collage," Oishi said happily.

"American high schools are boring," Ryoma said, out of the corner of his eye he saw four people walking towards him, brunette Kunimitsu Tezuka, Honey haired Syuuske Fuji, silvery-grey haired Keigo Atobe, and black haired Genichirou Sanada walked towards them. Ryoma smiled at them. They all shared the thought 'Damn he looks like an angel!'

"Ryoma I thought you were in America," Fuji smiled as he talked.

"Came back early, I got bored and well just bored," Ryoma replied.

"What are you doing in senior high, I thought you'd be in senior year back at Seigaku," Tezuka asked.

"No, I took a placement exam and they put me here in your grade actually," Ryoma said, "So what happened while I was gone?"

"Oishi and I hooked up last year," Eiji said happily hanging off Ryoma's shoulders, making the boy turn blue again.

"Kikiumaru let go," Atobe said sternly, Ryoma was released instantly.

"What else did I miss?" Ryoma asked.

"Well, Momo and Kaidoh hooked up," Sanada said gaining a dropped jaw from Ryoma, "that and Atobe, Tezuka, Fuji and I are a group now, together." Ryoma blinked several times but before he could say another word Tezuka asked...

"Ryoma are you joining the tennis club?"

"Of course," Ryoma said.

"Inui dropped out when he heard you were back, apparently he knew before we did and he wants you to take his spot," Fuji said. The bell rang suddenly and they all rushed off to classes. School passed insanely fast for Ryoma who was integrated into Fuji and Sanada's class, and after that he was carted off to tennis practice where Momo pounced on him putting him in a half nelson. A murderous aura came from four people standing behind them. Momo let Ryoma go.

"Nice to see you kid," Momo said happily, slapping Ryoma on the back. Ryoma smirked but faltered a step or two, "Dang did you get shorter in America?"

"No you got bigger," Ryoma shot back, unconsciously rubbing his back.

"Ochibi does look smaller," Eiji grinned as Tezuka called out the training orders and they snapped to it.

"Echizen play a practice match with Fuji," Tezuka called.

Ryoma nodded and walked onto the court with Fuji, he didn't bother to start out with his right hand at all, "I'll win this time senpai," Ryoma murmured, Fuji smirked.

"I'd like to see that Ryo-chan," Fuji muttered back, "I serve you take that end?" Ryoma nodded.

An hour later once everyone was out of the clubhouse the only ones left were Ryoma, Fuji, Atobe, Sanada, and Tezuka as they all changed quietly. Ryoma noticed how all eyes were on his as he pulled off his shirt, he smirked and took the time to shake out his hair before pulling on the clean shirt and changing his pants. Fuji broke out of the stupor first.

"Ne, Ryoma did you're parents come back with you?" Fuji asked, he was smarting a bit from the near loss, 7-6 tie break 12-10 Ryoma.

"No," Ryoma replied tying his shoes.

"You're cousin?" Tezuka asked.

"Nope, actually I'm living in a hotel right now, my parents old house caught on fire so Nanako had to move out and go back to collage, my parents are both gone," Ryoma replied plainly. Sanada choked on his water, and Atobe thumped him on the back.

"WHAT?!"

"They left me here at the airport, I could care less where they are," Ryoma clarified bluntly, no sign of emotion was in his voice or face, only Fuji noticed the slight edge in his gaze.

"Ryoma you should stay with us," Atobe suggested, making his boyfriends eyes widen with anticipation. Ryoma pondered this and nodded.

"Ok, thanks," Ryoma said, they led him outside to a waiting limo, they all climbed in and Ryoma was set between Fuji and Sanada.

"Are you... uh ok with your parents leaving you?" Atobe asked.

"Like I said, I don't care, they couldn't stand me so I left to come back here, they're somewhere in Europe by now," Ryoma replied, "Nanako and Ryoga have no idea."

"Ryoma where are you staying? You're things are at the hotel, right?" Sanada asked changing the subject for them.

"Yes, the Tokyo Star Inn. I can go and get what I brought if you stop there," Ryoma said, Atobe instantly told the driver to pull over at the hotel. Ryoma jumped out and went inside by himself, leaving the four boyfriends in the limo.

"Ok who votes on adding him," Fuji asked boldly, everyone smiled and nodded.

"God I want him," Atobe murmured, making his boyfriends whine, "In the exact same way I want you all, Ore-sama loves all of you!"

"Good, but god he's beautiful, when he was changing I thought I was gonna jump him," Sanada said. They all agreed and shut up as Ryoma came back out holding two normal sized duffle bags and a small book bag, the driver hastened to take the bags and stow them in the trunk. Ryoma slid back in the limo and yawned.

"Long flight?" Atobe asked. Ryoma nodded, his head drooped onto his chest and he tried to stay awake, that match with Fuji had drained any energy he had left, insomnia and neglective parents did that to you. Fuji instinctively put an arm around Ryoma's shoulders and let Ryoma's head rest on his chest. Ryoma passed out the second Fuji's arm steadied him.

"He's completely out," Fuji said, "This isn't him, something's wrong. It's only 9:00 pm."

"He must just be tired from playing you and jet lag," Tezuka reasoned, he felt stupid just saying that, Ryoma basically lived on jets for the last year, no jet lag would make him this tired, "He's insomniac again isn't he?"

"Probably," Sanada said, running his fingers through Ryoma's hair.

"Ore-sama thought he was better," Atobe said leaning across the narrow space between the two seats, he looked at Ryoma's sleep deprived face, a face that he hadn't seen like that for a while.

"He's been hiding it, but his parents probably went to far one last time and stranded him here," Fuji said, he rubbed Ryoma's arms comfortingly.

"He'll probably crash for a while, he always does after he goes so long without sleep," Tezuka said.

"That's probably why he found his way to our school, he needed help and he wanted it from the few people he could trust, his old team and a few other people form his old life," Sanada muttered.

"He's sick," Fuji said, "He's running a fever."

"We're almost home, I'll cal Dr. Wilson soon as we get to Ore-sama's mansion," Atobe assured. They all let out a sigh, since Ryoma went into the pro circuit he had become more and more unhealthy, his father pushed him to his limits and his mother yelled at him if he lost even one game. Ryoma had been running back and forth between four countries, if you counted Japan, just to please his parents and manager. They pulled up to Atobe's mansion and got him into bed.

"I came soon as I could," Dr. Wilson said, running into Fuji's room, aka the one Ryoma was staying in for now till Atobe ad one fixed for him.

"He's having an Insomniac relapse, he has a fever; what should we give him?" Tezuka asked bluntly, Dr. Wilson sighed and pulled out a bottle of Advil.

"Just keep him on pain relievers until he sleeps off the relapse, then call me and I'll prescribe him something to get him something at least to give him a little sleep, for chronic insomnia there isn't much I can give him," the Dr. said he gave Sanada the bottle and left with a bow.

"I hate not being able to help him more," Atobe muttered as Sanada sat Ryoma up and gently pushed two pills into his mouth and Ryoma reflexively swallowed them.

"He'll be ok, you know he came to us for a reason, it means he wanted to be with us, he could have gotten help form, Momo, or Eiji, or anyone on the old Seigaku team or Kirihara or Kevin Smith back in America. He came to us because he wanted to be with us," Fuji said almost optimistically. The all shared a smile while Sanada laid Ryoma back down.

"That's reassuring if he wasn't sick," Tezuka said softly, "He'll always be sick Syuuske, there isn't anything we can fix, we can love him and hold him, and take care of him when he crashes but he'll always be sick."

"That's true, but Ore-sama would not mind taking care of him, he does care about us, in some way, Ore-sama believes it could evolve into something like the four of us have," Atobe declared.

"You're probably right," Tezuka said, "We just have to wait for him though, no forcing him Syuuske, Keigo!" they looked away and nodded. Ryoma groaned.

"Ryoma?" Fuji asked sitting next to him, Ryoma started crying in his sleep.

"Another nightmare?" Tezuka asked, "He had them all the time when we went to training camps."

"Probably," Fuji sighed, he picked Ryoma up into his arms and laid Ryoma against his chest and held him tightly. Ryoma stopped crying but started shivering.

"Did he always do this at night?" Atone asked in awe.

"Aa, we all took turns making sure he never got to sick, his parents never dealt with it and Nanako-san could only do so much without them throwing her out," Tezuka said.

"Hard time," Sanada concluded, "We all knew that years ago and tried to help him but he never let us unless he could help it."

"He has a lot of pride even if he was spread to his limits by everyone except us," Atobe said, "The brat has too much arrogance for his own good."

"He's still scared," Fuji said.

"He'll be ok once he wakes up," Tezuka said.

"Even in an Insomniac he could still be having a nightmare and it could be real to him," Sanada muttered. He laid on the bed next to Fuji and Ryoma. Tezuka laid next to him and Atobe next to Fuji.

-The next day around 8:00 am (It's Saturday, yesterday was Friday)-

"Ughh," Ryoma groaned as his eyes opened to find himself in the middle of Fuji and Sanada, with Tezuka and Atobe next to them. He started moving around a bit and that woke Sanada up.

"Ryoma?" Are you ok?" Sanada asked, he felt Ryoma's forehead and he was burning up again.

"Sanada-senpai," Ryoma muttered, "Can you get Fuji-senpai off me, I'm burning up."

"Sure," Sanada agreed, he shook Fuji's shoulders and Fuji's eyes snapped open, "Syuuske he's awake, let go." Fuji grumbled something and let go of Ryoma while sitting up and waking up Tezuka and Atobe.

"Do you feel better gaki?" Atobe asked getting off the bed.

"Aa, a bit," Ryoma yawned. Tezuka gave him another two Advil, he dry swallowed.

"How long was it since you last slept?" Tezuka asked, concerned.

"Two weeks," Ryoma muttered, "Before they gave up my mom was pumping me full of coffee and energy drinks, I think I drank more Monsters than I ever will in the rest of my life." He let out a sigh, "Sorry, you shouldn't have to worry about me."

"Ryoma how many years of us telling you we want to help will it take for you to actually believe us?" Fuji asked, running his hands along Ryoma's arms. Ryoma didn't bother to move.

"Do you want to know how many times my parents fed me that line?" Ryoma asked blankly. They grimaced.

"Ryo," Sanada started then caught himself, Ryoma looked at him strangely.

"What did you call me Sanada-senpai?" Ryoma asked, then yawned.

"Betsuni."

"Brat we are not going to leave you in some country all alone then go gallivanting in Europe!" Atobe snapped, "trust us, you used to!"

"I used to trust a lot of people," Ryoma snapped back, "Thank you senpai-tachi for taking care of me while I crashed, I'll leave now." he stood up shakily and managed to get to the door before he collapsed. They ran back over to him, Tezuka picked him up bridal style and put him back on the bed, Ryoma groaned.

"What hurts?" Atobe asked, a pretenses gone.

"My head, I'm tried," Ryoma sighed, "Don't worry I got some sleep now I'll be up for weeks then crash again."

"Ryoma, we want to help you and we love you," Fuji said softly, "I need to be with you."

"Aa, really Ryoma," Sanada said.

"I wouldn't lie to you about this brat," Atobe said.

"Ryoma I've known you for years, I know you and I love you," Tezuka managed to say. They somehow all managed to hug him. He sighed and nodded.

"I love you four also," Ryoma muttered, "All of you...please let me stay with you all." Ryoma snuggled his head into Atobe and reached out for the other three, they kissed him and hugged him and told him reassuring things and promised to never leave him like his parents did.

--

Ok so that's the second OT5 theory my 13 year old, crazed, romantic, anti-social, caffeine deprived mind has come up with! Tell me if I should try for another!


End file.
